World War 3
World War 3 (or "The War of 2040") was the final known war before crisis swept across the world with panic. It involved the CMP - the China-Mideastern Pact, and the UN, the United Nations, and NATO, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Job Conflict The seeds of the conflict that resulted in The War of 2040 began when outsourcing occurred in heavier numbers (around 2023). The United States was suffering more losses of income than the past, causing social conflict and concern. The newest president of the United States at the time, Jacob Green, threatened China publicly; he stated that China should deal with this problem, or there would be consequences. "China has begun to dig into our American way of life," ... "We want our jobs back. Stop your monopoly on the worldwide economy, or we'll be forced to act on it." Around the time of 2024, the Chinese began to talk with the United States, and the issue was resolved. The issue came up in a bigger way in the future, but both countries had a closer relationship at the time. Korean Peace Talks Due to the rising hostility of North Korea, on August 26th, 2024, South Korea sent envoys to North Korea covertly. When the North Korean government discovered the envoys, they were jailed and treated extremely harshly. The New "Envoys" The second group of "envoys" South Korea sent were actually spies and terrorists. They wanted to start a war to force an end to North Korea's aggression. They believed they could end the war fast enough with superior weapons and tactics. They thought it would be effective enough, and they were wrong. The Second Korean War War broke out on September 1st, 2024. Due to the miscalculations of South Korea, they could not win fast enough to ensure the safety of citizens of South Korea. NATO and the United States had to intervene out of necessity, holding the line at the 38th Parallel. Due to the extreme danger and near inevitability of a nuclear assault, Special Operations Forces were sent into North Korea in attempts to sabotage their nuclear arsenal, which they may have located! The assault went underway, easily taking down a base holding nuclear weapons. But, unluckily, due to the mystery and lack of intelligence, they had celebrated too early. The Special Operations Forces had only disabled one base of many. On September 2nd, North Korea's forces at the 38th parallel seemed to be... absent. From a secure camera feed, a bright light was cast upon the horizon - the entire front line was cast in nuclear fire. The situation called for a full-scale invasion of North Korea, before it mustered a second attack. At approximately 1900 hours, a nuclear missile touched down on the coast of the United States, barely missing Los Angeles. At 2100 hours, the entirety of NATO had plotted a plan, trying to negate as many casualties of other countries as possible, "Obsidian Spear," had begun, which took no longer than an hour to execute. China, South Korea, Japan, and all near countries saw it: several objects in the sky, all headed for the area of North Korea. The Creation of the Korean Fault At 2100 hours, September 2nd, 2024, North Korea no longer existed. What replaced it was an insane, glowing '''gap '''now known as the 'Korean Fault.' Operation Obsidian Spear was a success, but its paperwork and discussion was kept as secret as possible.